


Mickey's Perspective

by Fightingwords



Series: Mickey's Perspective [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightingwords/pseuds/Fightingwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's perspective from Season 1 Episode 3 until ????</p><p>Be kind this is my very very very very first ever fanfiction. I'll probably edit this some more but for now I just wanted to put something up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sad Mandy

Mandy comes crashing into the Milkovich house crying and slams the door to her bedroom. In a house of aggressive and testosterone filled men, no one ever seems to know what to do when they see a girl crying. Not that they even care, thinks Mickey. Except maybe him. Startled by his younger sisters tears, he starts feeling an intense urge to console her. 

"Fuck" He mutters under his breath as he gets up and walks over to her room, unable to act like he doesn't care any longer. Why does he have to be the only Milkovich brother to feel any sympathy for anyone?

Mickey turns the knob and swings the door open.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" he asks Mandy leaning, arms crossed against the doorframe.  
Mandy is curled up under her blankets in bed. "Fuck off", she responds in-between sobs. 

Mickey, fully aware that his brothers can hear every word they are saying to each other, crosses her room to sit on her bed so he can talk to her more privately. 

"What happened?" Mickey asks while awkwardly placing a hand on her shoulder. Mandy looks uncomfortable and recoils from Mickey’s gesture. "Did some prick put his hands on you?" He asks like he is angry at her.

Mandy doesn't know how to respond. How could any of her brothers understand the rejection she's feeling? 

"Yes, that fucking slime ball, Ian Gallagher." Mandy says, feeling only a little twinge of guilt. It's easier to explain that anger to her brothers than embarrassment. Maybe she's more like her brothers than she originally thought.

"He's a fucking dead man" Mickey replies standing up and taking his leave. Rage started to fill his entire body. Nobody messed with his sister. NOBODY. And killing the fucking scumbag Gallagher was a better way to help his sister than standing there like an idiot trying to make it better with kind words or some stupid shit like that. 

"Get your fucking bat" Mickey demanded to his brother, "somebody fucked with Mandy". That was all that needed to be said before the Milkovich boys were up and in the car for their next beat down session.

\--

“IAN GALLAGHER” Mickey screams slamming open the Kash and Grab store’s door. “YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG GIRL”

Mickey sees a flash of red hair attached to a thin-framed body sprint from one side of the store to the other. Without a second’s hesitation, Mickey and Co. shoot into action towards the freckled boy.  
Mickey notices as Ian throws himself into the back room how the red apron wraps around his slender body. Disgusted with himself, his rage deepens and the need to beat this kid takes over any other thoughts in his head. 

“Get out Ian Gallagher. Mandy told us what you did you piece of shit” He spits banging and pulling on the door. “GET OUT HERE”

“He’s gone, there’s a door in the back of the store room” explains and annoyed looking Kash. The big fucking pussy, thinks Mickey.

“Alley, ALLEY!” Mickey yells at his brothers. Why the fuck do I even need to tell them twice. Dumb fucks. Enraged that Ian has escaped, Mickey grabs Kash and pushes him against the boxes stacked against the wall, “Tell fuckwad, this is NOT OVER!”

Mickey sprints after his brothers, making sure to make as much mess in the store as possible on his way out. He has too much pent up aggression and adrenaline to hold inside anymore. 

\--

That stupid fucking Gallagher in his stupid fucking apron that matched his stupid fucking red hair. How dare he touch my sister? Mickey thinks back to how Ian looked in the store and feels a weird pull in his groin. Heated with himself, he ignores what he just felt and focuses on bringing his attention back on his anger for Ian instead. He is currently spray-painting a threat on the side of a building. Years in the Milkovich house have taught him exactly how to scare the living shit out of some perverted pussy.

\--

“Hey yo” Mickey calls to Ian’s older brother Lip. Mickey had always known about the Gallagher family. They were one of the only other families around that was just as fucked up as his was. There was a kind of understanding that came from that, a respect even. Not today though. Someone needed to pay for making Mandy cry. 

After a few pleasantries passed, Mickey got to the point. “So, Ian messed with Mandy.” Says like he is taking part in a business transaction.  
Lip looked surprised, “Ian?”  
“Yeah”  
“That’s uh, highly unlikely”  
“That’s what Mandy told us”  
“No trust me, you got the wrong guy” States a confident Lip.  
“Right, the problem is that Ian’s been avoiding us all day, and uh, someone’s got a get a beat down until we find him”. Mickey wasn’t about to give up on his revenge that easily. Mandy is maybe the only person in the entire world that Mickey truly cares about. He feels an over whelming need to fix Mandy’s problems. The only way he knows how to do that is to make Ian, and anyone Ian cared about, cry like Mandy has. Or at least feel pain like Mandy has. 

“You could make an exception,” ventures Lip.  
Mickey pretends like he’s thinking about it then replies, “Not really though,” condescendingly.  
Lip considers his options for a moment, but he is a smart guy; they both know what’s coming.  
“Well, maybe uh, Mandy is confusing Ian with one of the other 400 dudes in the tenth grade, she’s already blown.”

Mickey feels the anger building again, fucker just made it worse for himself. He nods and gives Lip a well-deserved and relieving beat down. He is finally feeling like he is being active in helping Mandy. 

Mickey spends the rest of his day stalking the Kash and Grab store and looking for Ian. He doesn’t know why, but he is starting to feel obsessed with beating the shit out of that red headed Gallagher perv.


	2. A shaken Mickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Terry violence and Mickey finds out Ian is gay.

Mickey lies in bed thinking about his sister and how Ian Gallagher could be dumb enough to fuck with a Milkovich. 

He rolls Lip’s words around in his head “trust me, you got the wrong guy”.  
He thought about it for a little. Maybe Ian hadn’t touched Mandy. He had never really pegged the red head as a particularly aggressive kid. Mickey lets his mind wander to Ian’s build. And then somehow he is picturing Ian topless, doing pull ups and dripping in sweat. Mickey starts to feel himself get hard. 

“Ugh” he grunts, discussed with himself. Of course Mandy isn’t lying and I’m not. fucking. gay. He hated himself for those thoughts, especially because they were at Mandy’s expense. 

Ashamed, he took a hit from his bowl, punched his pillow a few times to search for comfort and release some aggression, and then rolled over to fall asleep. It was only seconds however, before he was woken from his stupor.

Terry comes crashing into the house drunk and angry, screaming incoherently into the air.  
“NOBODY FUCKING MESSES WITH TERRY MILKOVICH. FUCKING PUSSY ASS FAGGOTS”

Terry stumbles into the only bathroom downstairs, which unlucky for Mickey, happens to be in his bedroom. Shaking with fear that Terry could turn on him any moment, Mickey does his best to pretend to be asleep. 

“Not tonight, please, not tonight”, Mickey prays silently to no one in particular. 

“Fuck m up” mumbles a slurring Terry from the bathroom who just flushed the toilet and is on his way out. Almost reaching the door, Terry stumbles forward and slams into the doorframe. Mickey is startled and moves an inch to look up at the commotion, but Terry notices as he steadies himself and it’s all he needs to be reminded that he has a personal punching bag just a few steps away. 

“THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU PIECE OF SHIT.” Says a deranged Terry who is quickly approaching a shaking Mickey.

“No pops, it’s me, Mickey. I've been in bed.” Mickey pleads but he knows it’s pointless. 

It’s not long before Terry is beating Mickey to a pulp. It takes longer when he is this drunk because he misses more, but that only makes him angrier and more aggressive. Terry stops hitting him only when he notices he’s rendered him unconscious. He looks around confused and finally realizes its Mickey he’s been beating. He shrugs and stumbles upstairs to pass out in his bed for the night, leaving Mickey bleeding and unresponsive. 

 

Mandy knocks on Mickey’s door the next morning, asking through the door if he was coming to school with her today or not. She’d come home later than Terry and had missed what had happened last night. 

“Fuck off” he just barely manages to say before turning to the wall and adjusting the bag of peas on his face, careful to make sure Mandy won’t notice if she decides to open the door. He doesn't even know how he managed to get up and grab something cold from the kitchen when he came to in the middle of the night, but he was glad he had, the swelling will be way more manageable.

“Whatever, Douchebag” she replies and heads off on her own.

Once Mickey hears the door to the house close behind her, he cautiously gets out of bed and goes to find something else cold from the freezer to replace the now lukewarm peas. He relishes on at least this little bit of freedom. 

The funny thing about being a Milkovich was that people always had low expectations for him. No one would ever or has ever wondered where Mickey was when he didn’t show up for school. They probably all assumed he was skipping class to make drug deals, or kill someone. 

“Ha” Mickey thought, “Let ‘em, better for my reputation”

Instead, he was nursing a bruised eye socket, busted lip, and what felt like a cracked skull.  
He had experienced worse, but now he’ll have to put his vendetta against Gallagher on hold. 

As the thought crossed his mind he heard movement from outside, and then,

“Mandy, Mandy!”

Shit, Mickey thought, not this prick again. Not now.

“Get away from me! YOU FUCKING PERV!” Mandy screams, making Mickey’s heart rate spike.

“We need to talk,” pleads a desperate Ian

“You are a dead man Ian Gallagher. Fucking. Dead.” says a confident Mandy. More confident than Mickey would have thought. 

And then,

“I’m gay” Ian chokes out breathlessly. 

Mickey freezes, forgetting the pain. Ian Gallagher, the guy he was just picturing shirtless last night, gay? He feels like he can’t breath and his thoughts are moving so fast he can’t piece together what he's thinking but for some reason he thinks he feels relief.

Relief, and also something that feels a lot like excitement. He hadn’t felt like that in a very long time.


	3. But Kash? Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey overhears about Ian and Kash, jealousy ensues.

Knowing that Ian was gay and that he was actually brave enough to come out to someone in their shitty neighborhood had strangely given Mickey strength. That and his father got sent to prison the other night after breaking parole… again. 

He let himself daydream about what it would be like to touch Ian, feeling a little bit better about it because at least now his thoughts weren’t badly affecting Mandy. He wondered if Ian had ever had sex with another guy. Mickey felt a sense of longing. He wished he could know how it would feel. He’d fucked a few girls before, but if he was being honest, he could barely get it up for them. He just had no interest.

He thinks of Ian, naked, coming towards him, “Turn around”, he says.   
Alone in his room Mickey grabs his hard cock and starts stroking letting his fantasy take over his body.   
*He thinks of Ian, grabbing him around the waist and bending him over.*  
Mickey strokes faster.   
*Ian spreads Mickey’s ass and moans in his ear.*  
A moan escapes from Mickey’s mouth too.   
*Teasing Mickey, Ian circles his hole a few times before slipping in.*   
Panting now, Mickey has never felt so turned on in his life.  
*Ian is pounding into Mickey rough and grabbing him hard on his hips.*   
He can’t take anymore. Eyes closed, Mickey finishes in his own hand. 

Quickly after learning Ian is gay, he became Mickey’s new favorite fantasy to jerk off to. Why? He wasn’t exactly sure. Maybe because it was someone he actually knew in real life instead of just some random jacked up movie star on T.V. Or maybe it was knowing that Ian could actually be into doing something like that.   
Mickey felt a weird pull in his chest and wondered if Ian had ever thought about having sex with him, like he had about Ian.   
Like it would fucking matter, thought Mickey. Nothing would ever come of it anyway. I can’t be gay. Not in this lifetime, not ever. Besides, Mandy had somehow convinced the poor guy to pretend to be her boyfriend. That gave Mickey a laugh. That Gallagher had to be one tough fuck if he would agree to date someone who had only a few days earlier sent her brothers to beat him senseless. He admired Ian’s bravery. 

The next day, Mickey’s bruised face was all but healed. He is wandering around the kitchen making himself a sandwich when he hears Mandy saying goodbye to Ian at the front door.  
“Thanks for walking me home boyfriend, and if I don’t see you before later, have fun with Kash tonight”, she says with a giggle. 

Something seemed to be stuck in Mickey’s throat. 

Kash? KASH? What did she mean have fun with Kash tonight? Don’t fucking tell me he’s fucking an old towel head. He’s his boss! He has a wife! No, no fucking way. Maybe he’s just taking him to a game or something. FUCKING KASH?

He waited as long as he could in his house until he couldn’t take it any longer. He grabbed his coat and pack of smokes and headed for the Kash and Grab. Mickey thought it best to wait until the towel heads wife was gone. She’s way less of a pussy than her husband and way more trouble. Besides, this isn’t about her. Once he sees her leave the store, he flicks his cigarette on the ground and heads inside. Picking up useless treats and shit he doesn’t need he glances around unconsciously looking for Ian. Frustration rising when he doesn’t see him, Mickey heads to the front of the store. 

Pissing this guy off is so easy, Mickey thinks. Fucking Kash is too much of a pussy to even say anything to me. 

Mickey makes a show at the front counter and even condescendingly mentions that they are out of BBQ Pringles. Feeling better for having humiliated the guy who’s probably fucking an underage kid, he makes his exit without paying. 

He only makes it a few more steps before turning his head back to the Kash and Grab. Just barely through the doors window he can see a speck of red hair at the cash register. Before Mickey even knows what he is doing, he is heading back into the Kash and Grab store. For some reason he is mad at both of them, but the anger he feels towards Ian is different. He can’t quiet explain how. 

Heading once again to the back of the store he picks up any random dip and moves to head out again. 

“I forgot the dip”, He says to both workers, as he exists the store.

He only takes a few steps when Ian calls after him, “Hey Mickey”.  
Butterflies rise up into his throat from his stomach at hearing Ian say his name.   
“Why don’t you steal from a neighborhood you don’t live in? Have some civic pride, huh?” Ian asks.

This kid has balls.

Mickey throws the dip at them. He’s jealous that their lives are so simple they could get away with having a secret gay relationship. He’s Jealous of Kash for the possibility of being able to have sex with Ian Gallagher and he’s mad at himself for even caring in the first place. 

“You know where I live if you have a problem”, Mickey tempts, unable to help himself.


End file.
